


The Question (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, M/M, POV First Person, POV Rick Grimes, Pining, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: "J’aimerais te demander si Daryl pouvait rester." Dans la conscience de Rick alors qu’il attend la réponse.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 3





	The Question (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287213) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n'ai pas de formation de traducteur.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)

"J’aimerais te demander si Daryl pouvais rester," je m’entends murmurer. Ma voix est faible. Émasculée. Étrangère. Mais j’ai besoin de demander parce que je ne peux pas faire ça sans lui. Je ne peux pas _survivre_ sans lui.

J’ai passé une grande partie de la journée à suivre Negan dans ma ville comme s’il était le joueur de flûte et que j’étais rat malchanceux. Je l’ai regardé prendre tout : médicament, nourriture, armes. Je peux laisser ces choses partir dans l’espoir de faire la paix avec eux. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Daryl partir. Pas quand je l’ai si près – si proche que je pourrais le toucher.

Il est brisé. Je le regarde et je vois qu’ils l’ont battu, torturé. Il a des cercles noirs sous les yeux à cause du manque de sommeil et il se dérobe à nouveau, comme il le faisait avant d’apprendre à faire confiance.

Moi ? Je suis sûr qu’il me regarde et sait que j’ai abandonné. J’ai abandonné au moment où la batte est tombée sur Abraham. Je me suis effondré en pièces quand j’ai entendu Maggie crier pour Glenn. J’ai n’ai plus rien pour me battre. Negan a gagné. Il peut m’avoir. Mais j’ai besoin d’avoir Daryl en retour. J’ai _besoin_ de lui.

Nerveusement, j’attends ma réponse, me sentant nu… vulnérable. Les secondes passent comme des heures. Negan sait maintenant. Sait à quel point Daryl est important pour moi et je pense que peut-être j’aurais dû garder ma bouche fermée. Mais c’est ça le problème. Je ne peux pas _penser_ droit sans Daryl à mes côtés, me jetant des regards. Me guidant. Un hochement de tête ou pas pour me montrer le chemin.

Je donnerai tout, suivrai tous les ordres, accomplirai toutes les tâches juste pour récupérer cet homme des griffes de Negan. Il est mon centre, ma base, ma raison. Et j’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’il veut que je fasse. Est-ce que je fais la bonne chose, me soumettre ? Ou devrais-je me battre pour lui ? Comment est-ce que je peux savoir quelle façon a le plus de chance de réussir ?

Je tiens Lucille plus fort alors que j’attends la lente réponse de Negan et mes yeux retournent vers Daryl. Il a l’air d’avoir abandonné et cette pensée m’horrifie. Je devrais prendre la batte et terrasser Negan maintenant. Le terrasser pour Abraham, pour Glenn… pour Daryl. Mais je ne peux pas parce que je ne sais pas ce qui arrive après. Ses gens sont tout aussi cruel et je ne peux pas balancer la batte s’il y a un risque que Daryl se retrouve entre deux feux.

J’attends, inconfortable et faible, connaissant déjà la réponse maintenant. Daryl ne croise pas mes yeux, même si j’essaie de le forcer, et ça me donne envie de crier. Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vont _encore_ lui faire ? Il est à peine là.

"Ça n’arrivera pas," dit finalement Negan. Mon cœur coule encore plus que ce n’était déjà possible.

"Tu sais quoi ?" continue-t-il de son irritant ton chanté, "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que Daryl peut plaider son cas. Peut-être que Daryl peut me bouleverser," il me regarde, fier et arrogant, puis retourne vers Daryl. "Daryl ?" demande-t-il, comme si l’on était juste des poupées dansant sur ses fils.

Je sais immédiatement qu’il ne va pas parler. Il se bat, se bat contre l’inévitable soumission. Aurais-je dû faire pareil ? Je sens le bois de Lucille toujours dans ma main et je me sens malade de me tenir devant Daryl, tenant l’arme de Negan et suppliant comme un enfant au lieu de la brandir. Devrais-je ? Ou non ? Mon Dieu, Daryl, que dois-je faire?

Negan continue ses menaces et sa fanfaronnade, mais je n’entends rien. Rien que les criquets et le vent alors que je garde mes yeux sur Daryl. Je sais qu’il me sent le regarder. Il veux me parler, mais il sait mieux que ça. Il veut que je sache que je fais la bonne chose. Je peux le sentir dans l’air entre nous. Il est brave et fort, se tenant là, refuser de supplier. Mon Dieu, j’ai besoin de lui.

Negan continue de marmonner à côté de moi, mais je garde mon regard fixé devant moi. Je ne peux pas faire face à qui que ce soit. Je ne peux pas mettre des mots ensemble pour faire du sens. Je ne peux pas voir autre chose qu’une tache de sang et de batte, des échos de cris dans ma tête.

Alors que le dernier véhicule passe, je me tourne pour regarder et je vois Daryl assit à l’arrière me regardant, me disant que ça allait aller à sa façon qu’il avait de me faire comprendre des choses sans dire de mots. Et pour un moment je pense qu’il m’aime. Et finalement je sais que je l’aime.

Le jour viendra où l’on pourra enfoncer Lucille dans la gorge de Negan ensemble, et le faire s’étouffer sur elle. Je sais que le jour viendra. Je sais que mes mains seront tachées de son sang. Ce n’est pas de l’espoir ou un vœu. C’est la vérité, un fait, certain. Mon incapacité se tourne doucement en colère et je fais le vœu que je récupérerai Daryl. Et je le tiendrai dans mes bras pour qu’il sache à quel point j’ai eu besoin de lui. Peu importe ce qu’ils lui ont fait, je le ferai partir. Je le ramènerai à la maison.

Alors que je me prépare à passer la prochaine nuit sans lui, je grogne vers Spencer et considère laisser sortir mon agression sur lui. Je pense à frapper avec mes poings et crier et éclater mes articulations jusqu’à ce qu’elles saignent.

Mais dans mon esprit je vois Daryl… me regardant et secouant la tête. Alors je bouge sans effusion de sang et je commence à planifier comment le récupérer.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
